


愉悦的办公室

by yEonGGi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-10 03:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19490569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yEonGGi/pseuds/yEonGGi
Summary: 只是<上>还有中和下





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只是<上>  
> 还有中和下

又来了，又是那种视线。不掺杂丝毫感情的视线。

但我却每每，与那道只是望着空气的视线相触，就勃起了。

《 **愉悦的办公室** 》

 **w**. **마일리**

 **t**. **4C**

<上>

“边伯贤xi。”

“是，本部长nim。”

他今天也穿着没有一丝褶皱的合身西装。将完美比例的身材包裹住的衣料，令我疯狂羡慕。深橄榄绿的领带未免也太过合适了，我心想。

那张白皙的脸抬头望向我。因自己那该死的负罪感，不敢迎上那道直直的注视，我的眼珠子只是在空中不断来回漂移。我看到了桌子下面，他翘着的二郎腿。操，这条西装裤的设计师绝对是个变态。不是变态，才不会制作出这种让完美的肌肉一览无遗的版型。我紧紧地咬住，想要发出惊叹的嘴。

拥有吴世勋这个名字的这个人，就是大家口中所谓的空降兵。我已经在这家公司度过了四年的时间，而他，是刚来这里三个月的会长的三儿子。从这一点上说，我就知道我和他是没有交集的关系，除此之外，我们还是同样的性别，他看起来这么完美也不知道以后还能看着他这张脸工作几年啊等等，一切的现实都在对我咆哮：你就闭嘴，卑微地凑合活着吧。

*

“文件我都看过了，现收益这个部分好像有笔误。这里，这个部分和上面图片上的数值不符。”

“啊，对不起。我会修改的。”

操，嗓音也巨性感。我俯身看向他用笔指着的地方，世勋专属的清甜香水味瞬间将我吞噬殆尽。我脑海里恍然地闪现出了第一次闻到这股香水味那天的情形，我鬼迷心窍地跑去商场的香水专柜，为了找同款鼻子闻到脑袋发晕，却连相似的款都没能找到，一边感叹一边又很气。啊……让人无法用言语形容的恍惚感。他的味道。只凭这个都能射了，我。

以后要不要也一直，在交到他手上的文件里犯些错误呢，突然产生了这样变态的想法。虽然是很变态的想法，但想要这样试试看的意欲却空前高涨。

“倒不至于道歉，就是个小失误而已，这样把你叫来也麻烦你了，伯贤xi。”

“不会，我会立即修正再交给您的。”

听我说完，吴世勋露出了个职场化的笑容，盖上了文件。啊，别盖上啊。再挑点毛病出来吧。我不想离开这里。对于像我这样平凡的Gay小职员来说，将这种徘徊在嘴边的话说出来的勇气，是根本不存在的。

我俯身鞠躬，而后将背朝给了吴世勋。伯贤xi。伯贤xi。伯贤xi。他呼唤我名字的声音在脑海里嗡嗡作响。我发现，我那没骨气的性器硬了。操，要赶紧跑去卫生间了。要不然搞不好可能就在这里直接尿出来了。一出吴世勋的办公室，我就加快了步伐。

我就这样，因为他，经常一天要去上好几趟卫生间。

*

眼睛好酸。昨晚睡之前想起了吴世勋，自慰射了两次后才成功入睡。一整晚都被名为吴世勋的鬼神给纠缠着，我的脸色真不是一般的难看，于是不自觉就叹了口长气出来。正好是上班高峰期，电梯前面是人山人海。我又叹了口长气。因为有世勋在，最近上班才让人有点劲。目前我的人生，就是偷看吴世勋，然后暗自心动。

和平时相比，今天我到的时间晚了几分钟，所以我身后已经没有排队等电梯的人了。我哗的一下松开让人感到烦闷的领带。队伍只剩两三个人了，这次应该能坐上电梯了吧，正当我这样想着——

“早上好，伯贤xi？”

“啊……本部长……早上好。”

妈的这什么飞来横喜啊。昨晚把我折腾得够呛，今天又赏我这样的恩赐。我的情绪瞬间雀跃起来。嘴角突然就流出了微笑。今天果然也穿着性感到爆炸的西装的吴世勋，端着咖啡，好看地笑着站在我身边。我这种家伙，怎么没能投胎成那杯咖啡呢。真是悲惨……连咖啡都要嫉妒的我，真是令人寒心，但又无可奈何。

那股清甜的香水味好像又要让我的下身紧绷起来了，不行，得赶紧在心里面唱一会儿数码宝贝的主题曲了。

数码朋友们

Let’s go,Let’s go

一起拯救世界吧

Let’s go,Let’s go

操，救救我啊。

“春天好像来了，没有像之前那么冷了呢。”

“是啊……但是早上晚上还是挺冷的……还是把围巾带着吧，本部长nim。”

要不然，我可能会用嘴唇贴上那裸露在外的白皙的脖子，然后射出来的。边伯贤你这个疯子……我抑制住内心冒出来的腹黑思绪，笑眯起眼仰视他。操，身高也很完美。以这样的身高差去承受他的舌头的话，我可能会原地爆炸。只要是关于吴世勋的东西，哪怕是呼出来的一阵气息，也能让我来不及感叹直接崩溃。完美的人……

安静注视我眯眼笑着的脸，吴世勋再一次，露出了职场化的笑容。

“我倒更担心伯贤xi呢，穿得这么薄，要注意别感冒了。”

“啊，那个，我很健康的！”

“我们组这个月都很忙，所以不能生病哦，伯贤xi。”

“是，我会注意的。”

啊，居然和吴世勋对话了这么多。而且还关心我了……今天要叫上都敬秀请他去吃自助。现在让我去当菩萨好像都没问题。嘿嘿嘿，映在电梯门上的脸，就像是攥着棒棒糖的小孩子一样开心地笑着。怎么可以连性格都这么完美……又温暖，又礼貌……作为会长儿子还这么关心员工的健康……

叮——电梯到达的提示音让人好恨。他看向我，简单地朝我低了低头以示招呼，先一步迈步离开了。香水味也逐渐远去。

“我先走了，伯贤xi。”

“请您慢走，本部长nim！”

操，说什么请您慢走啊。吴世勋难道是老板吗。真的是……要是觉得我上年纪了讨厌我的话怎么办……要是把我想成老头子了怎么办。我默默地开始摸脸。今天一定要秒速下班回家敷面膜。我一边走着，一边回忆，妈妈的化妆台上是不是有改善皱纹的面霜来着。

吴世勋和我有四岁的年龄差。连八字都不合的四岁。我要是个小鲜肉就好了，可惜我是年上。在这种情况下，还一板一眼地使用敬语这种事，唔，该怎么说呢，应该说是有点色情吗（？）。一股微妙的兴奋感。

没错，你想得。我是变态。吴世勋限定大变态。

*

组长死妈了。这个狗逼只要逮着空就把自己的工作甩给我，自己跑去喝酒潇洒。明明全身挂满了肥肉，看来是还不够满意咯。贪得无厌的家伙。是想要多像头猪啊。想起他屁颠屁颠兴高采烈地走出办公室、那浑圆臃肿的背影，我不由自主地皱起了眉。临下班前半个小时被托付工作的我，当然地，没能按时回家。漆黑的办公室里，只有我的位置孤独地亮着。

操啊啊！今天可是快乐星期五，这都是些什么破事啊。空荡荡的办公室里，只能听到我嘴里的咒骂。我端起已经凉了的咖啡凑到嘴边。啧，真难喝。电脑屏幕上的时钟正在走向11点。这种程度就是强制监禁了啊。而且还非法劳动榨取，操，还有我的人权和感情消磨，这些数也数不清的被害意识开始叫嚣。

加油，边伯贤。在明天到来之前离开这个地狱一样的地方吧。必胜。工作已经开始看到了尽头，啪嗒啪嗒的键盘敲打声逐渐密集起来。

……

啊啊啊啊啊！

我伸了个长长的懒腰。喀喀嚓嚓，蜷缩着的肌肉和骨头发出了惨叫声。把文件发给了狗逼组长。反正是在下周到来之前，根本就不会打开邮箱来看。狗东西。脏话再一次破口而出。赶紧喝酒喝到急性酒精中毒给我去死吧。现在还不晚，我应该从今天起开始做法做起来。暗自下定了决心，我一口将见底的咖啡灌入喉。

唉，要不要把都敬秀叫出来卖会儿惨呢。全在想组长和酒去了，我也被勾起了酒瘾。我一边想着，一边整理桌面。一手攥住夹克外套和包，另一手抓起垃圾。把垃圾丢到垃圾桶里，这才感觉终于和一天漫长的工作做了告别。

我随意地转了转头，然后视线落在了亲爱的本部长的办公室上。咕，我不由自主地咽了口口水。口干舌燥。等回过神来的时候，我已经打开了门，进入了充满了他的香味的办公室。把外套和包随意地丢在客用沙发上。嘭的一声，响起在安静的办公室。

我猛地深呼吸了一口。啊，真他妈的……香……细胞好像都一个一个地被世勋的香味给填满了。从推开没有本人在的办公室门的时候起，我的性器就已经是勃起的状态了。我走向他一直使用着的桌椅。然后缓缓地抚摸皮质椅。仿佛能感受到世勋的温度一样，鸡皮疙瘩攀上了我的脖子。我伸出舌头舔了舔干渴的嘴唇。

透过玻璃，扫了眼空无一人的办公室。外面只是一片连一只蚂蚁都不见踪影的静寂。我小心翼翼地坐在了吴世勋的椅子上。与椅子相触的地方如同颤栗。变态的边伯贤，你个疯子。尽管在骂自己，却完全，没有一点想要起身的想法。我将自己深深地埋进椅子，缓缓解开腰带。而后立马将性器包在了手里。

脑海里浮现出了吴世勋的脸。白皙又颀长的充满男人味的脖子，太平洋宽肩，永远端正而禁欲的西装，握着笔没有停歇地签字、白皙修长的手指，一切的一切与我而言都是难以忍耐的性吸引。

“唔，哈啊……嗯！……啊，世……世勋……”

静悄悄的办公室里，响彻我伴着喘息的呻吟。握着性器来回滑动的动作逐渐加快。我紧紧闭上了眼睛。处在充满吴世勋香味的这里，就像真的和他本人在一起似的，因此兴奋感一直持续高昂着。伯贤xi。他叫我名字的声音盘旋在脑海里。手上的动作没有停下来的迹象。耳边如同耳鸣一般，响起了哔——的单音。

“哈，好……好舒服，世勋xi……唔嗯，嗯……”

“舒服？可我根本什么都没做啊？”

不可能听到的声音穿透过耳鸣，钻入了我的耳蜗。我猛然一睁眼，与此同时视野里出现了那张脸，白色的精液也噗的一下喷了出来。吴世勋这张亮得发光的玻璃质桌子，就这样被不透明的精液染脏。

……操，完蛋了……我突然停止了思考。我惊地从椅子上起身，带得装有轮子的椅子朝后退，撞在了墙上。哐！让安静的房间变得喧闹。身着西装、挽着手臂的吴世勋抬高视线，从上到下，从我的脸打量到性器。那种我从未见过的眼神让我感到很陌生。因为很害怕不知道从他那双勾起一侧嘴角的嘴里会说出什么话来。

“啊，本……本部长nim，什，什么时候……不是，所以说，这个，啊，所以说……”

我颤抖着手整理着装。不敢与吴世勋的眼睛对视。绞尽脑汁在思考要如何摆脱这种糟糕的情况，然而遗憾的是，我的脑子根本无法作答。系腰带的手总是出差错，我咬住了嘴唇。因为这个丢脸的举动，吴世勋低声呵呵笑了。

“想要辩解些什么？嗯？说说看，要编些什么出来。”

吴世勋迈近了一步。变得浓郁的香水味，和那股胁迫感，令我不自觉地往后退了一步。找不到能够回答他问题的答案，我的瞳孔只能一个劲地来回晃动。操，我操，操啊啊啊，只是涌现出这些起不到任何帮助、还掺杂着慌张的咒骂。吴世勋帅气地在光洁的额前向上抚了一把。然后像是个兴奋的小孩一样，看着我笑。虽然不明了这个微笑的含义，但我的背上不知不觉起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“是啊，难怪呢……”

“内？”

“所以才一直，用那种糟糕（韩语直译：像鸡巴一样）的眼神看我的？嗯？”

我……我吗？我用糟糕的眼神看本部长nim吗？面对我疑惑满满的眼神，吴世勋感到有趣似的，低声笑了。如果有看过惊呼着‘发现了’的阿基米德的样子的话，两者的表情会是一样的吧，我在想。像是解开了许多疑问，吴世勋的表情变得明朗。只有我，因无法理解他的话二感到堂皇。

而且话说回来，居然……说出“鸡巴”这个词……用那张禁欲的脸，说出难以置信的话语，让我又不争气地，勃起了。害怕被他看出来，我夹紧了双腿。

“总是用‘快来强奸我’的眼神看我啊，你。”

“……啊？”

“操，我居然连这都没想到，还以为是怎么回事呢。顶着张小白脸总是在我旁边晃晃荡荡的，是因为觉得用那种眼神看我的话，就能经常勾起我的不良念头，嗯？”

“……”

“是，还是不是，该死的。”

瞬间走到我面前的吴世勋攥住我的刘海，将我狠狠地摔在桌子上。唔！我发出惊呼，并且还处在未能完全理解他这番话的懵逼状态中。从未想象过的吴世勋的这一面，让我难以进行正常的思考。居然会说“该死的”……也太……太性感了吧……在他强劲的手势力度下，我连想都不敢想挣脱这件事。

吴世勋的眼里，好像涌现着深深的情欲。

我突然感觉，想要在今天内下班的打算，是完全，无法实现的了。


	2. 愉悦的办公室

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中只翻了一半……

<中>

吴世勋的脸埋进趴在桌子上的我的颈窝里。能感觉到他高耸的鼻梁就顶在我的耳边。世勋居然离我这么近，我的心脏好像快要爆炸了。

操，就像这样身上总是散发着诱人的味道。是在发情？嗯？不知道他说的是什么味道的我保持了沉默。 在他进入公司以后，为了能更清楚地感受他的香味，是有乱去试过香水，但也很久没那么做了啊。

“为什么不回答，该死。”

“本……本部长nim，请不要这样，唔。”

在他虎口逐渐加强力度的施压下，请他停下的话语从我的口中蹦出。疯了吗，边伯贤，居然让他停下？明明欢歌载舞都不够！现在这种氛围怎么看都是“吴世勋要吃了我”的氛围啊！听了我的话，吴世勋又嗤地嘲讽一笑。装什么呢？嗯？耍什么小可爱。让人想把你整个吞掉噢。不知道是不是说的真心话，他开始啃咬我的脖子。我哼了声，发出嘤咛。

啊，吴世勋。该死的吴世勋。说脏话的嗓音性感到无以复加，听得我下身硬得要死，完全肿胀着。

在我脖子上流连了一番后，吴世勋扯住我的头发，将我翻了过来。透过浅薄的白衬衫，玻璃材质的桌子的凉意贴上背脊。他将我的领带三两下解开。由于惊吓我下意识地伸手去推他，吴世勋嘶了声，张嘴“昂”咬我，我吓得还是松开了手。脸上的表情就像是幼儿园小朋友耍赖式装凶。

吴世勋用我那条被解开的普通藏青色的领带，将我的双手固定，缠了几圈绑在一起。紧紧被束缚的手腕感到火辣辣的刺痛。看着我以一副双手被绑住、惊慌地仰视他的模样，吴世勋灿烂地笑了起来。与此前一直保持的职场假笑，完全不一样。更加性感，更具有颓美感。

“我们，一起，愉快地，玩耍吧。边伯贤xi。”

.

裤子已经经由他的手脱去，瘫堆在地板上；衬衫的纽扣四处零散，将胸膛完全地暴露。赤身裸体接触到浮游着的冷空气，激起了一层层鸡皮疙瘩。操，我的衬衫……但是真的好jb有魄力啊，吴世勋。扯开我衬衫纽扣的时候，不是开玩笑，我是真的差点射了。

吴世勋的视线从我的脸滑过胸，经过只穿着内裤的部分，再逐渐移向堪堪挂着袜子的脚尖。那道视线如同手的触感，频频令我的身体颤栗起来。

“期待吗？”

“……内？”

“我说，期待我将会如何把你吞下去吗？”

现实和欲望疯狂地纠缠交错。没错，现在这种情况，现实算什么问题。我最终还是会屈服于欲望的。我注视着他的眼睛，缓缓地，微微地点了头。而后又感到羞耻地转过了头。望着我的吴世勋表情迅速凝重，瞳孔中仿佛即刻就会燃起火焰。他又一次扯住我的头发，粗暴地将嘴唇贴了上来。他炽热的舌尖，瞬间从我因惊吓而张开的唇缝探入。舌头深深地刺探入喉间，令我几乎爽出了眼泪。

操……好会接吻……舌技好到就像是要将我一直自嗨的Gay人生整个吞噬殆尽。吴世勋的舌头以一种要将我嘴里面能被叫作细胞的东西全都舔一遍的气势，在我的嘴里搅动着。在猛地从上颚舔舐而下的瞬间，我无法控制地发出了“哼唔！”的呻吟。这道呻吟让吴世勋的动势变得愈发激烈。房间内，响彻着舌间嬉戏的水声。纠缠了好一阵的舌头退了出去，我伸出的舌头遗憾地将他的舌尖送走。吴世勋见了，用白皙的手指弹了下我的舌头。

为什么，为什么要停下来。再吻久一点。还要。看到我用眼睛在呼喊着这些信息，吴世勋的嘴唇移向了我胸前挺立的突起。啊！我的腰受到惊吓猛地弹起。他用嘴含住那块扁平的肉块，舌尖按压突起，舌头灵活地来回扭动。操，我这里原来有这么敏感的吗。不对，只是因为吴世勋那精湛的技巧。我们本部长nim，还真是会玩噢。

偶尔也会用力地咬上几口，我因为感到痛而颤抖时，又会立马感知到，用舌头抚慰我。被舔舐了好一阵的突起感觉已经肿起来了。

“唔嗯，停……停下来，嗯，好，好痛，啊！痛……”

我忍无可忍地喊了出来，于是他“啾”的嘬了一口，移开了嘴。我果然看见了红肿的突起。被唾液沾湿的突起，一遇到带有凉意的空气，好像挺得更高了。吴世勋用指尖用力地揉了揉耸立着的突起。一阵刺痛令我只能咬住了嘴唇。都说了痛了，还要干嘛！我用怨恨的眼神瞪着他，他反而看上去很享受，真是无语。

吴世勋没有将手从突起上移开，转向咬住了另一边。噢，我的上帝。该不会另一边也。吴世勋如我预料，也将另一边翻天覆地地折磨了一遍。被他折腾到满意为止的胸上，到处都残留着鲜红的吻痕和唾液的斑迹。我发出了因刺痛感而难受的呻吟。之后该有很长的一段时间里，会在穿衣服的时候因为擦到突起而痛到怀疑人生了，我在想。

吴世勋静静地盯着我身上的黑色内裤，用一根手指慢慢地将之脱下。

“唔，唔嗯……不可以。本部长nim。那，那里，不行。”

虽然我的腿在扑腾着，但是对于已经嵌进我腿间的他而言，根本构不成威胁。行，我操。都被他看到我自慰的样子了……虽然这样安慰自己，但还是控制不了害羞啊。看来我是真的很喜欢很喜欢吴世勋吧。吴世勋就像连眨眼都忘了似的。诶xi，那就由我来闭眼好了。感受到内裤被脱下，我紧紧闭上了眼睛。

不久前射过一轮的性器被吴世勋攥在炙热的手中。强烈的刺激让我想随便攥住点东西不管什么都好，但是手被绑着，能够施力的也就只有我自己的手了。我十指扣住双手，用力到指尖都泛白。身上最敏感的地带由于受到不可言喻的刺激，完全膨胀，蓄势待发。从龟头顶端，到睾丸的褶皱，一丝一毫地贪恋着，如同在观察一般的细致的抚摸，令我的腰不停地开始颤抖。

“唔啊，嗯，怎么办……哼嗯，嗯，唔啊。”

太舒服了……上下抚弄了我直耸的性器后，他一把将我的身体翻转过去。在颠倒之后的视野里，刻有“本部长吴世勋”的名牌全部映入眼眶。唔，我现在是真的在和吴世勋做爱吗？边伯贤赚大发了，操，好棒！ 

修长的手指一下子分开了我的臀部，我的瞳孔不禁放大。啊，这……这种有点让人很害羞啊，本部长nim……却是一句说不出口的哀求罢了。我感受到了吴世勋吸进又叹出在我的屁股的气息。然后我的手，再度紧紧地扣住对方。身体由于紧张与期待，整个颤抖了起来。他用手指在褶皱上抚摸了一番后，将嘴唇贴了上去。

“哈啊！那，那样，啊嗯，那里，不可以，不……哼唔……”

不是，这究竟是怎么回事。吴世勋居然在舔我的后面。我因惊慌和快感挣扎了起来，同时“哐啷”一声，吴世勋的名牌坠落在了地板上。看到碎在了大理石上的名牌，我吓得僵住了身体，然而吴世勋似乎根本不在意。与高挺的鼻梁一起积极动作的舌头，将一丝丝褶皱、一颗颗细胞，细致入微地舔舐着。我的脸，贴在了冰凉的玻璃桌上。

他抓住臀部将之分得更开，而后把舌头探进了现在已经开始在蠢蠢欲动的穴口。“啾”，“啾”， 发出色情的声音，令我头晕目眩。吴世勋的舌头经过褶皱、内壁和会阴，直到睾丸，一处不落地舔过。

在我曾经的幻想中，和吴世勋的性爱应该是单纯又温柔的，谁能想到是这么的火热又色情。操，好爽……嘴唇流连了一阵后，他“啾”的一声撤离开。因他的吸吮而延展开的褶皱重新回归到了原来的形状。吴世勋用手指来回抚摸翕动着的穴口褶皱，一次性插进了两根手指。

“呃啊，啊，好痛，痛……唔嗯……”

“痛个屁，明明咬得这么紧？正热情地吸吮着我的手指呢。”

操，眼力见也……已经被扩展开而松弛的穴口正在欢迎着吴世勋的手指。真是，连我自己都能感觉到自己在热切地吸吮着他，所以红透了脸。吴世勋的手指在里面放肆地搅动，指尖很快就找到了厚实的肉团突起的部位。我扭动着的腰，猛然僵住。要说感觉到他在笑的话，应该是我的错觉吧？为什么明明没有看到他的脸，却也能感觉到他在笑，但是我也无法确定。

啊，搞那里的话我就死了。真的搞不好会发疯的。因为很爽。以前偶尔也有技术好的炮友戳到那里的情况，简直是往返于天堂和地域之间一般的记忆。穴口期待着即将到来的快感，吴世勋却从里面抽出了手指。干嘛，为什么！

然后我听到了材质柔软的腰带的皮质摩擦声，和裤拉链拉开的声音。鸡皮疙瘩直攀上耳朵。啊，我终于，还是要被吴世勋给吃掉了……莫名感觉好开心……

吴世勋的JB会是什么样子呢，操，会不会跟脸一样好看地不像话。正在发呆想着其他东西的时候，本该从后穴处感受到的疼痛却从头上感受到了。

“啊唔！”

“抱歉，我喜欢看着脸插进去。”

-TBC-


End file.
